the hell hound of the abyss
by A wild dragoon
Summary: what will you do if you were trapped in darkness, madness, and all the evil doing of the world well you get a abyssal that is trap for ever but will soon see the light and maybe find love but can love blossom between shipgirl and abyssal who knows not even me (also thank you ray for telling me to do this and i am new to this so go easy on me k)
1. info

**welp this is my first story so yea well i guess we start we lets do character info**

 **gender:male**

 **name:raider also know as the hell hound of the abyss the _abyssal heavy cruiser prince_ (the rank in the abyss is below the princesses)**

 **speed: 33kn (61 km/h) (also i am going to make him a des moines-class cruiser)**

 **armament: 9 8 inch /55 caliber guns 6 twin mount 5 inch/38 caliber guns 10 twin mount 3 inch/50 caliber guns 12 x 20 mm oerlikons**

 **armor: belt 150 mm turrets 200 mm**

 **rigging: (his rigging looks like iowa's but little bit smaller and you know has 8 inch guns not 16 inch also it looks more corrupted and twisted) on his back there are 2 twin mount 5 inch guns on 2 platforms that can go over his head and fire to the front or can go to his side to shoot from the side**

 **appearance: looks like a 17-18 year old with black hair and blue glowing eyes that can turn blood red in battle as to what he wears is a black jacket that is torn in some places and has holes in it(his under shirt is a grey shirt that has the letters ''CA 141") he also wears dark blue pants he has a navy camo hat that is sometimes crooked**

 **personality: does not talk much and always has a straight face but when he is alone he talks to him self about his past (on some occasions he will cry) he does not get too close to people because he knows that every thing is going to die even himself**


	2. Chapter 1

**well here we are ch1 i am new too this stuff so my grammar is going to be bad also the story takes place after the _kancolle movie so if you have not seen it you should watch it_ (its good) and the story will have you know bismark, iowa , prinz ,saratoga and stuff like that well lets DO THIS**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

somewhere is the pacific

blue glowing eyes scan the night sea he was heading for ironbottom sound from what he got from his ''bosses'' the transport and fleets there were sunk and he was sent to investigate he was also told that there is a shipgirl's base around that area his fleet had some ha-class destroyers with some ni-class mixed in and like 8 tsu-class light cruisers and then theirs the 4 ne-class heavy cruisers overall this fleet was big but not strong the only ones that will live through a battle were maybe the ne-class

POINT OF VIEW CHANGE: raider

i look over my fleet they were all wide awake not expecting the worst i look over the horizon and see 14 or more dark figures i cant see that well because of the dark

"fleet there are 14 or more figures on the horizon ready your guns you never know what it will be" my voice was as cold as ice

i hear there gear move around and get loaded

a few minutes have passed i can see a little bit better now and now that i look at they look like...my eyes go wide

 _"OPEN FIRE ON THE ENEMY SHIPS!"_

my eyes glow blood red. i see the blast of guns going off

''tsk''

i move out of the way barely dodging that shell in return i hire my shells. and see a explosion go off by the looks of it the enemy was heavily damaged. wait where is my fleet i look around to see my last ship get finish off. DAM IT AT THIS POINT I HAVE TO RETREAT, FUCK IT. i turn around and fall back keeping my 2 5 inch guns shooting and one of my 8 inch as well

POINT OF VIEW CHANGE:aoba (i feel like this is really short -_-)

we see the last abyssal start to run away...but it looked male...

"umm guys am i the only one that has noticed that the abyssal looks male or is that just my mind?"

"now that you say it aoba it does look like a boy dess"said kongou

"well what ever it is it did not but up much of a night battle,hey is akatsuki ok" said sendai ignoring the shells landing hear her

"yes shes ok, but heavily damaged" said atago

"AOBA LOOK OUT!" i hear choukai scream

i look up and see a shell about to hit me my eyes go wide i put one of my arm up to defend myself

"AHHHHH" i scream out in pain as it pierces my arm

takao come up to me "are you ok aoba how bad does it hurt" takao come up to me we worry in her eyes

she sighs with relief "thank fully it was a 5 inch shell"

"it hurts so bad" i say in pain

"your going to have to deal with it for now, once we get to base you can heal" choukai says

"it seams the enemy ship has ran away,but was it really a male was it a new type of ship?" furutaka says

"we dont know for now its best we tell nagato about this lets head back to base"choukai said

"hey at lest we got hits on him nanodesu" says inazuma look over her sister in worry

POINT OF VIEW CHANGE:raider

i find my self a cave on a island i walk on the sand with some of my blood dripping on the sand i walk into the cave

"i will kill them all and...whats the point this war is endless" i start to talk to my self

i put my rigging on the cave floor

"i just need to rest"i say as my eyes grow heavy and i slowly drift to sleep

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **YEA BOIIIIIII (sorry) welp thats that i dont know how many chapters i should make but meh**

 **i think i am going to do 1ch per 2 days cuz of school and all that crap welp thats this chapter done**


	3. Chapter 2

**ch2 mk i am going to do this early also i dont own kancolle i only own my OC and this story with that done LETS GET RIGHT INTO THE NEWS**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **POINT OF VIEW:prinz eugen (one of my wifus)**

i was on the beach minding my own stuff and i see a cave i looked at it with curiosity in my eyes wanting to see what awaits me in there

"i-is anyone in there?"i asked and got no response

"ich gehe rein" i say walking into the cave

when i got in to the cave i see someones rigging...but its all corrupted and twisted i keep walking nervously i poke my head out of a corner to see a boy around my age this was the first time i have seen a male mostly because most of the admirals are out a lot

i then hear him say something in this sleep"why must this world kill every...one i know"

he then looked like he was about to cry i walk up to him trying not to wake him i dont know why i felt a my cheeks warm up when i saw him more close up i then sat next him i can see tears roll down this own cheeks i put his head on my lap trying not to wake him up i felt my cheeks warm up even more looking into this face he calmed down

i then start to examine his clothes and noticed that he is wounded i start to panic he will maybe die of blood loss i take him off my lap and start to run out of the cave i run all the way to base when i got there it looked like the night div just got back and most of them are heavy damaged must have been a bad fight i see them start to go to the springs on the base to heal up i was running to admirals office

as i was running their i bumped into iowa, saratoga, warspite and ark royal

"prinz where are you off to why the hurry?"said saratoga

"yea its not like someone is going to die"says iowa who does not know thats a little bit true

"is there anything we can help you with prinz"warspite asked nicely

"yea if theirs a problem tell us we will help out"ark asked

"well you see i was walking down the beach and found a cave i walk into it and found a bo-"

"OH I SEE YOU WANT US TO SAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND" iowa cut me off

"W-WHAT N-NO HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND I JUST MET HIM"i say with a blush on my face

warspite gives a smirk "well anyways what do you need prinz?"

"oh yea hes wounded and he is bleeding out, but try not to wake him up hes asleep"i say with a little bit of blush on my face

when they heard that they went running off to the beach "TELL NAGATO ABOUT THIS" ark screams out

i nod and head to nagato when i get there i open the door and see nagato bismarck and mutsu they all look at me in confusion

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **well thats done i know i said i will do one ever 2 days but i was bored out of my mind sooo i went and did this ch**

 **next up is ch3 :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**WELP I HAVE NOTING TO DO LETS JUST DO THIS CUZ YOU KNOW WHY THE HELL NOT i do not own kancolle only the OC(s? maybe i will add more)and the story**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **POINT OF VIEW:bismarck**

me and nagato and mutsu were talking about the report that she got from choukai there was a male abyssal or what seem like a male abyssal

we were talking about from what we got from choukai it had black hair blood red glowing eyes and a aura that the princesses had it was...like if its a ne-

the door opens we all turn to see who it is...and it was prinz eugen and she had a worried look on her face

"hmm prinz what is that you need?" i ask

"ummm well you see... did i interrupt something?"says prinz

"no you did not so what do you need prinz"ask nagato

"well you see i found a boy in a cave thats on the island..."

"i see so what about it prinz"said mutsu

"well you see he had rigging or at lest on the caves floor"

"hold on did you say HE had rigging:?!" i asked in shock

if what prinz said is true then thats a male ship BUT HOW ALL SHIPS ARE FEMALE

"yes i did bismarck but he is wounded and saratoga, ark, iowa and warspite is probably getting him right now and take him to the med-bay"

 **POINT OF VIEW:nagato**

a male ship hmmmm it could be the male abyssal if it is what do we do...are we going to have to sink it or can it be on our side...but one thing is for sure thing are going to change here

"arar look at how cute nagato likes when thinking"said mutsu

"anyways prinz go and help them, then come to me and notify me...bismarck"i ask

"yes nagato" said bismarck

i see prinz leave the room

"i am going to need you t-"

 **POINT OF VIEW:iowa (lol you think i will let you see what nagato is saying nope)**

we got to the cave and enter it we find rigging that...looks...weird HOLD ON does that belong to the boy in here is he a ship?!

we go in deeper **(THATS WHAT SHE SAID AYEEEEE sorry)** into the cave and see the boy...and i got to admit he does look hot i can see why prinz like him well what now

"sooo~ do we just pick him up?" i say

i turn to see them all looking some where and blushing

"what are you guys looking at?"

i look where there looking at see...i can feel myself blush he has a 6 pack THAT MAKES HIM EVEN HOTER (i really dont know whats wrong with iowa at this point -_-)

"w-well its best we pick him up and take him to the base" saratoga says with a little bit of blush on this face

"y-yes indeed" said warspite blushing like saratoga

"..." ark just stayed quiet maybe being a fangirl in her mind

 **(whats happening in arks mind you ask...well thats ummmm lets not talk about that)**

"hey help me pick him up"i say

they all get around him and pick him up as gently as possible

 **SHIT TIME SKIP ALREADY UMMMMM LE TIME SKIP GO**

an hour has passed by still iowas Point of view

we got to the med-bay and put him on a bed we got here no problem (but with some ships asking stuff like who that is? and all that)

we got akashi to stop the bleeding then prinz and bismarck come in i see a little tin of red on bismarcks face when she saw the boy we also but his hat on the side of his bed and we have yuubari looking at his rigging and doing tests on it in her lab

"what are you 2 doing here?" ask saratoga

only to get bismarck saying"and why are you 4 here"

"well its best we let him rest its afternoon lets go and do some thing" says prinz

and with that we all walk out

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I HAVE NOTHING TO DO AND ITS KILLING ME also i think i can finsh this book in a week lol well i am not doing that i am not going to make a new ch until...Monday yea Monday welp good night yall (or day)**

 **this is the wild dragoon signing out peace**

 _ **the wild dragoon has fled from battle**_


	5. Chapter 4

**ch4 welp things are going to get...i actually dont know meh anyways i do not own kancolle i only own my OC(s? :3) and this story with being said LETS GET RIGHT INTO THE story...**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **POINT OF VIEW:raider**

i feel so warm and comfortable...its like i dont want to wake up no i have to wake up i open my eyes expecting the cave walls but i am in...a room?

i look around and then i look out a window my eyes shot wide n-no way i am on a shipgirls base!

what are they going to do to me? are they going to sink me? are they makeing me a prisoner of war? OF THIS ENDLESS WAR!

i need to find a way out i cant stay here but where is my rigging i cant get out of here without that what to do what to d-

"i see your awake" i hear someone say

i look in that direction and see a girl a shipgirl and she looks German

"so if what nagato said is true then that means you are the enemy of mankind...a abyssal yet your a male why is that?"

"..." i stay quiet she knows that i am a abyssal and maybe some more know i am too and if this is a shipgirls base then i am outnumber i am going to have to do what ever she says for now

"you dont talk much...or you dont want to tal-" she was cut of as the door open up

"bismarck i will take it from here and i see hes awake too" well now i know the germans name

"yes nagato" bismarck goes out of the room

and the only on left in here is her nagato...what does she want

"i am going to ask you some questions...are you alright with that?" she says

i nod might as well i am trapped here

"who are you and why are you a male" she asks

"i am the hell hound of the abyss the abyssal heavy cruiser prince my name is raider as too why i am a male i dont know" my voice was cold

"how did you get here?"

"how i got here i was wounded in a night battle then i went into a cave to rest and then i wake up here"

"hmmm... if you were given the choice will you switch sides"

my eyes go wide be joining the shipgirls...why will i do that...

"and why do you want a abyssal to join your side?"i asked

"so we have a chance to end this war"

she has a good point...

"ok fine i will join your side but how will the other shipgirls react to this?"

"they dont have to know the only ones that know are bismarck, mutsu and me"

"so how well they not know what do i do i need to show them what class i am..."

"and thats why when looking at that 'CA 141' i found that is for a Des Moines-class cruiser and that it does not have a name so you can say thats you for now"

"so what i will say is hello i am the des moines-class heavy cruiser CA 141 USS raider is that all?"

"yes that is right also there are some us and some british ships so you will be fine as long as they dont find out"

"ok" i say

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **well this is this next one on...wed so yea see yea then**

 _ **the wild dragoon ran from typing for now**_


	6. sad news

**ok lets talk so~ i just realize that this story will maybe get deleted(same goes for that new story plz dont look at it its bad) because of the rules and guidelines so if you see this story gone then you know what happen so this is just a heads up ok o3o**

 **with that said and done if this story goes down i am going down with it so do not expect for me to come back also it was nice to have people all over the world read this story (even if it was bad-ish idk) and i say thank you for reading this story**

 _ **from love and care A wild dragoon**_


	7. Chapter 5

well then i know whats going to happen to this story for the ones that do not know its the ch before this on so i will post this one

 **0000000000000000000**

 **CH5**

 **POINT OF VIEW:raider**

why am i doing this again...of yea to make sure that no one know what i really am i am offstage looking at the crowd of shipgirls some did not even take notice of me...thats good i guess i am also about to introduce my self to this base yay~ thats all dandy~ fucking some one kill me and nagato saying some stuff and bla bla bla stuff some more blas you get

"also i am going to introduce a new ship he is american" said nagato

as i come on stage i can tell some of the shipgirls are shocked my the fact i am male because most ships are female i also make sure that my hat is in the way of my eyes to make sure no one sees my glowing blue eyes its going to be easy to see at night so might as well hide it

"greetings i am the US heavy cruiser of the des moines class CA 141 USS raider its a honor to work with you all"i say with my cold as stone voice i really dont mean that last part tho

looking into the crowd i see some ships that i had that night battle with and it looks like this dont know how i look like thats good ans then i see some german american and british ship there all neer by each other

"that is all you are all dismissed"nagato says

most of the shipgirls go back to doing there nightly activitys or go to there rooms

"raider, when its 10:00 come to my office for you to know what room you will sleep in" nagato says and i nod

its only 8:00 what does she expect me to do? i walk off the stage and notice the american german and brits have not left i pretend to not take notice and walk in a random direction as i was walking around i take part that most of the houses are made of wood and straw and all that tropical shit i dont mind it tho but from my guess the area i was walking through were destroyers i guess they have this base organized i then walk through the cruisers and the battleships same for the carriers and its also 9:58 welp off i go

i am at nagatos office i knock on the door when i hear a come in i open the door and see nagato

"i see your on time well then you will be staying with the US ships" she says

"why would you separate them?"i ask

"i really dont know it was the admirals idea, its also neer the german and the UK ships"

"i see so can you give me directions to where it is?"

"its to the south of here"

"i see thank you i will be off" i walk out and close the door and start to walk off to the south

as i was walking there i did not realize that my blue glowing eyes were showing

"you know if your going to stay here to need to keep that more hidden"i hear some one say by her voice it was bismarck

"ah it was showing thank you for telling me this"i say and fix my hat

"you got to be more careful at night" she says as she walks off

"..." when i get to the place i am meant to be i see one that has a US flag i cringe at that i guess thats were i belong...b-but me sleeping with girls...WHY ME! welp i man up and knock on the door **(good choice i have seen so many guys die to not knocking)**

"come in" i hear some one say

i come in and see 2 females with...i feel myself blush a little **(yep they have some huge...never mind)**

"hello there i am BB 61 USS iowa and that girl over there is CV 3 USS saratoga" says iowa

"oh its you your that boy we got from the cave i never knew you were a ship oh well welcome this is the place you will sleep" said saratoga

"soo ummm where will i sleep?" i ask

"you will sleep over there" iowa points to a bed and the other side of the room

"thank you i think its best if we all get some sleep" i say

"yes indeed it is 10:12 we have practice in the morning"

they head for there beds and i head for mine along the way one of them must have turned off the lights i get on my bed take off my hat make sure they can not see and lay down on my bed and slowly fall asleep

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **WELL THATS THIS DONE YAY~ any ways i am thinking of making another story about the USS prinz eugen and yes that is real but she did not live for long with that name so i was thinking what will happen if prinz was in the USN in WW2 you know fighting the japs and all that well i guess thats the next story after this one o3o**

 _ **the wild dragoon has fled from his laptop this is the last you will ever see of the wild dragoon**_


End file.
